Been There, Cursed That
by CharmofLove
Summary: When Draco Malfoy curses Neville Longbottom with "Eternite Warpius!" it's up to the dream team (Harry, Hermione, and Ron) to try and solve its repercussions - the potions class that would never end!
1. Default Chapter

Been There, Cursed That

by CharmofLove

**© July 15, 2002**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its entities belong to J.K. Rowling and whomever else may have invested in the creative idea.  No infringement intended.**

**Rated: PG**

Genre: Humor/Adventure 

            "You _take it back_!" a young male voice shouted with an obvious amount of fear and uncertainty that could not be camouflaged by the volume.

            "What could _you_ possibly do to make _me_ 'take it back'?" taunted another more steady young, male voice.

            Various students from all four of Hogwart's houses who were on their way to breakfast stopped suddenly, quieting their own morning ruckus enough to listen for more of what it was they thought they had heard.

            "I'll – I'll fight you!"

            "You wouldn't dare, _fat-bottom_!"

            "Neville!" Harry Potter took in a deep, sharp breath.

            "Malfoy!" Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stated together in disgust.

            "Come on," Harry muttered and pushed his way through the stunned and murmuring students.  Naturally there wasn't a professor or a prefect around for miles.  _'Malfoy always has such perfect timing,'_ Harry thought bitterly to himself.

            There was a holler from somewhere around the corner where the voices had originated from and then a terrific **'bang!'** resounded that made everyone nearby jump with fright.

            "That's not good," Fred Weasley stated, frowning.

            "That's _never_ good," George, his twin, agreed.

            Harry covered the rest of the distance by running and when he finally did round the corner what he saw made him stop suddenly enough that his shoes slipped over the smooth, marble floor.

            Neville Longbottom was standing over Draco Malfoy, his wand outstretched and trembling slightly in his chubby, pale hand.

            "I- I warned you!" Neville sniffled.  "You know what happens when I try to cast a bad spell – er, any spell!  Even if you did deserve it!"

            Malfoy was on the floor, his nose was bleeding and his hair was so scorched it had turned black.

            "Neville," Harry let out the name in a soft whoosh of shocked breath.  "What did he do?"

            "He laughed, Harry.  He laughed at what happened to my parents!  Said they deserved it!  They didn't deserve that!" Neville's bottom lip trembled with hurt and humiliation.

            Harry's breath caught in his chest, his heart thundering, as he understood the severity of those words.  Hardly anyone knew about Neville's parents and Harry didn't feel Neville should have to divulge anything that he wasn't ready to.  The only reason Harry knew about Neville's Mum and Dad was because he had been told privately during his fourth year.

            What also bothered Harry about the situation were his own experiences with people who taunted him about his parents, their characters and their 'sticky' deaths.  From Aunt Marge, to Dudley Dursley, to Professor Snape it was enough to always set his temper to action and his mouth to defending what little memories and love he held together for himself in remembering his parents.  The last thing he wanted was for anyone else he knew and cared about to have to experience the pain he had over such things during the past fifteen years.

            Harry started forward and at the same time Malfoy sprinted to his feet, shrugging his cloak back into place.  He pointed his wand straight at Neville's heart.

            "Neville, look out!" Harry yelled, but it was too late.

            "_Eternite warpius_!" Draco shouted and a black jet of magic leaped forward toward Neville who had thrown up his arms to pointlessly try and ward off the impact.

            The crowd of students gasped and some tried to step back from the scene before them.  Not one of them understood what it was that Draco had just cast.

            It was highly unusual for wizards and witches, even if they were just students in school, to come across a spell that they hadn't heard of at least somewhere in their magical communities or from a book, but occasionally it did happen.  Today was one of those days and with the Dark Lord's return it was happening more and more frequently.  New dark spells equated to no prior knowledge or chances at counteraction.  Someone always inevitably died in the end until the Ministry recorded it and made it public knowledge.

            "What was that?" Someone asked, horrified.

            "Does anyone know?" Another shaking voice rang clear.

            "I'm alright," Neville stated, looking up from behind his arms.  "I'm alright!" He started to smile but quit at the look on Malfoy's face.

            "I wouldn't count on it," Draco smiled in a way that made everyone's blood turn ice cold.  Some of the Slytherins nearby snickered.

            "What did you do?!" Hermione pushed her way forward, hands on her hips.

            "Neville," Harry stepped up too, flanked by Ron now.  "Are you sure you're alright?"

            "Fine . . ." Neville held up his hands, his eyes wide.

            "What was that, Draco?" Ron pressured as well.  "Spit it out before we go to one of the Professors."

            In the background, Neville was shaking his head fiercely at Ron's statement and mouthing the words _'no, no, no!'_

            "Oh that's right.  None of you know that one.  Not even _you_, Granger.  Pity," Malfoy taunted.  "And I'm not about to let anyone know a thing or two about it either.  Not – just – yet."

            Harry's eyes narrowed with frustration at Draco's triumphant smile.  "You- son- of- a- deatheater-" he stated and stepped forward.

            "Harry, no!" Hermione hissed and put a hand on his arm to try and stop him.

            Neville had begun to shake with tried nerves.

            "Come on, Neville," Harry stated softly, his green eyes filled with sympathy and strength.  "Let's go.  Hermione's right – he's not worth it."

            "Better do something about that hair, Draco," Ron sneered.  "Then again, it suits you – _black as your heart!_"

            Malfoy started forward but was held back by the look he received from Harry Potter.  They all knew this was neither the time nor the place to finish what had been started.

            Neville slipped by to join his Gryffindor counterparts.  They left the hall with the other rather shaken but talkative students to try and begin their day - again.


	2. Been There, Cursed That - Chapter 2

Been There, Cursed That – Chapter 2 

**by CharmofLove**

**© July 15, 2002**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its entities belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else she may have shared the creativity with.  No infringement intended.**

**Rated: PG**

**Genre: Humor**

            "I _still_ think we need to go to Professor McGonagall," Hermione stated with a decisive nod.  "She'll be able to do something, she's brilliant that way."

            The four Gryffindor's sat huddled together, eating breakfast at the big dining table.

            "It was probably some obscure spell that Draco picked up on one of his many vacations this past summer," Ron grunted.

            "Or from his father," Harry pointed out with distaste.  Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father, had been one of the many present at the end of his fourth year when Voldemort had tried to kill Harry – again.  Mr. Malfoy had done nothing to step in and prevent any injury or harm being done to the young Potter boy who went to the same school as his son.  There were no questions as to where his loyalties were directed.

            "'_Oooh_, I'm evil Malfoy.  I tried to kill Neville but he turned out to be _the student who lived!_'" Ron stopped and grimaced.  "Sorry, Harry.  Didn't mean anything by it."

            "No problem," sighed Harry at the joking reference to his title of 'the boy who lived'.

            "But he thinks he's rather clever, that one," Ron sneered.

            "Ron, don't be so flippant," Hermione gave her friend a stern look and shook her head when she was rewarded with a shrug and a half smile that hid a mouthful of food.

            "I don't want to go to the Professor.  I don't want _any_ of the Professors to know!" Neville cried.

            "Oh, Neville, really!" Hermione sighed.

            "No!  It'll only cause more trouble."  Neville replied mournfully.

            "You mean things could get worse?" Harry asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes, grinning.

            "Things have been really bad between us and Slytherin for days now since our last Quidditch match!" Neville continued, "If I can just stay alive through this year and the next two, I won't have to worry about Draco or his Crabbe and Goyle goons.  I can do that, right?!"

            "Stay alive at Hogwarts?  Well, you have a better chance than Harry does," Ron snorted.  "Er, sorry Harry.  Only joking."

            "You're not responsible for the house rivalries, Neville," Hermione sighed.  "It's all so childish and pointless."

            "She has a point," Ron stated.  "Harry's responsible."

            "Thanks a lot!" Harry roared, elbowing Ron.  "I honestly didn't mean to tackle Malfoy instead of the snitch (though I did finally get the snitch).  It just sort of happened!"

            "Yeah right," Ron snorted again.  "Right after he hit you in the face with the tail of his broom midair!"

            "Neville, you don't want to be sprouting horns or talking in haggish rhymes, do you?" Hermione pointed out.  "There still could be something waiting to happen to you.  Not all spells are designed to be immediate in their effects."

            "You three can help me!" Neville looked hopeful.  "Can't you?  Hermione, you're good with books – you can do the research!  And Harry, you're the braves one of us all – you can fight anything, even a curse!  And Ron-"

            Ron looked at Neville with raised eyebrows, waiting for his upcoming description.

            "Please?" Neville ended.

            "Ron's the loyal one," Hermione whispered.

            Ron glared.

            Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

            Hermione smirked.

            Then, as if not even having to think on it, they all said "Alright" at once and agreed to the task of helping Neville.

            "We'll start today, after potions," Harry decided.


End file.
